


[Podfic] In the French Fashion

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (Radio)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Condoms, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Safer Sex, Sex Work, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: When Crowley sees Aziraphale in Tracy, he's struck with the overwhelming desire to do filthy things with the angel and the woman who are sharing that dress. Fortunately, both Aziraphale and Tracy are amenable.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell & Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] In the French Fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The French Fashion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114850) by [Langerhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langerhan/pseuds/Langerhan). 



> It is well established that I cannot resist a recommendation by [Improfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/pseuds/improfem) and this delightful romp by [Langerhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langerhan/pseuds/Langerhan%22) did not disappoint. I loved the infatuation Crowley has with Madame Tracy here and his drive to experience and do right by Tracy is so endearing and very sexy. Tracy is also an absolute delight, an experienced professional and with a sweet and gentle side when it all get's a bit much for Crowley.
> 
> The tone of the story was fantastic to read, there's a great narrative behind it that feels fitting with the Good Omens style and is witty and clever. 
> 
> Thank you to [Meridians_of_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridians_of_Madness/pseuds/Meridians_of_Madness) for allowing me to borrow from the delightful [Penguin Classic](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/647663510607888384/708603474866339890/Langerhan.png) cover created for this story.


End file.
